Ottoman Arabiaball
Ottoman Arabiaball is an alternate version of Arabian countries that joined Ottoman Empireball by Turkeyball. Onward, he spreaded Ottoman influences to African and Persian clays. He's holding the home of Islam. Old History During WW1, he was part of Ottoman Empire, however Arabs had difficult in accept the Turkish Ottoman rule and they were revolting since the 19st century, then UK began to support Arabs saying they would help them to become free, however UK betrayed the Arabs and occupied the Middle East dividing and exploiting it, so Arabs became more Nationalists. Recent History As Turkeyball possessed by his grandfather, he began to spread Ottoman Caliphate around the Middle East and Europe. Arabs were disunited since the fall of their united republic and Judah Empirecube rise that made Arabs weak, so Ottomans took advantage of it and anschlussed the Arab lands. Then Ottomans made agreements with Arab elites to make their acception easier in Arab lands. However Ottomans were not accepted by part of the Arab population because they limited Arab political participation to prevent Arab Nationalist movements. Parties like Ba'ath, ASU, Hezbollah, SSNP, Dawa and others were closed and put in illegality since they heavily opposed Ottoman occupation of the Arab world. Shiites and Christians opposed Ottomans with all their forces, Sunnis were splited, some of them supported (many the Elites and some Islamists) others hated them (like Ba'athists, nasserists and part of Islamists). Ottomans suppressed the Arab Nationalist movements while at the same time suppressed Wahhabism that had resurged due to all this Caliphate movement and Jihadism. Rise of The Future Holy War Since Ottomans were recieving many opposition in the Arab world, they tried to maintain Arabs under control saying that they would destroy Judah Empirecube and take its capital, Jerusalem which is the third holiest city of Islam. Now the new Holy War began as he Papal Stateball declared to take Jerusalem back under Turk rule. After Future Holy War After the Future Holy War, Ottomans lost the excuse that they were using to try to keep Arabs under their rule. Ottomans lied to Arab Nationalist factions, because they said they would allow them to act politically after the Holy War, but they didn't allow. Arab Nationalism began to grow even more, since now there is no Zionists or Crusaders, the only ones bothering the Arab nation are the Turks and their Ottoman occupation. 160 years of Ottoman occupation and the Arab world had regressed in relation to policies, religious extremism had returned in a large way, intolerance was a reality and the return of feudalism by Arab elites. The secular Arab Nationalist front strengthened its speech and commanded many rebellions, since Ottoman entity was weakened after the end of the Future Holy War. They did it together with the Arabs from North Africa that splited in two factions after it, they received help from Iranians that also rebelled against Ottomans and expelled them from Arab lands later. Arab leaders that were Pro-Ottomans were considered traitors and fled to Turkey. Ottoman Arabiaball is now martyred and succeeded by Greater Arabball. Relationships Friends Ottoman Turkeyball - Thanks for spreading your influence on us. Now I can removing Wahhabism. Ottoman Balkanball - European kebab defender. Don't worry, we will protect you. Ottoman Iranball - I've created you to spread Turk Influence throughout other Muslim countries. Ottoman North Africaball - I've created you to spread Turk Influence throughout especially the south. The Sympathizers - Good job for making Islamic revolution there, buddy! Mongol Manchuriaball - Wow, you really want to apologize to me for your actions on my Baghdad. Well, I'm very sorry to you too. I knew your old beliefs thought you violent. Enemies Byzantine Empireball - Greco-Infidel! You tried to anschluss me with your Serbia and Greece? Too bad there's another infidel removed you both in Aegean Sea, Papal Stateball - YOU INFIDEL!!! BAITULMUQADDIS BELONGED TO MUSLIMS!!! YOU INFIDELS ARE JUST WANTED TO MAKE FREEMASONRY IN THE HOLY CITY!!! Everybody knows that Freemasonries are against the religious faiths. Byzantine Russiaball - SLAVIC INFIDEL! YOU DEFEATED TURKS IN RUSSO-TURKISH WAR! AND ALSO KILLED MANY CHECHENS!!! NO ORTHODOXIES ALLOWED IN MUH CLAY! Category:Kebab defender Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Arabic Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Russian Category:Anti-Serbian Category:Anti-Greek Category:Anti-Georgian Category:Anti-Armenian Category:Ottoman Category:Islam Category:Kingdom Category:Pro STORM Category:Anti S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A